


Up Close

by IreFizzy



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alcohol, First Meetings, Flowers, M/M, Pain, Truth, minor deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreFizzy/pseuds/IreFizzy
Summary: Virgo Asmita was mediating in peace like his other days until he detected an intense cosmos from someone who stormed into his temple. It wasn't a threat yet it didn't pass from his mind, he needed to find out why that is. To solve a problem, it will go away, right?
Relationships: Pisces Albafica/Virgo Asmita
Kudos: 9





	Up Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielosilencioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielosilencioso/gifts).



> Happy Birthday cielosilencioso! I had so much fun writing your babes and I decided to split this into two chapters as the story was getting long.  
> Hope this contribution is worthy for AsmiAlba tag. Again, this is my first time writing about them so they are maybe out of character, I apologise haha.

Colours never mattered to him. An answer he got of his own cosmos was a golden light. A light he possessed was never seen, the darkness of a womb he knows too well. Not look - but feel.

What come from his cosmos, from his body as a vessel of a reincarnation, was warmth. Not like the sun who left anyone moist of sweating or glowing from their blushes as it was from within him. Inside of his body it flowed every veins that he felt it in his mind to his feet, if he had to put into words what is it like, for humans it would be a comforting hug. Asmita had been hugged few times when he was a child, so he recognised the consequences of that action, a different story when he was now an adult. Almost trivial to think about it, a past was like a loose brick wall building itself in a mountainous path, a strong force will dig into the wall and understanding the weakness before destroying the structure and strolling ahead, a signal of letting go. It will happen again, with different sizes of walls come back but the way to destroy it is the same. Wisdom had not changed too much. A different cosmos was coming to his temple and it was not warm...

...but sullen. More intense unlike his subtle, continuous warmth. It was a raging tsunami whose wave can trapped anyone in its flood. He felt wet soil tarnished his temple when he came in. A familiar man whose cosmos was like a soft outline between a sky and ocean, where did he go?

A superficial illusion it was, all the calm Albafica kept on his skin melted as anger bubbled within him. Something happened. His will does not allow him to despair to hysteria. Calm before the storm but Asmita was not overthrown by this. In fact, as he felt the cosmos closer to him where he was mediating above his golden lotus flower, there was only pain. _It was not his, never his_. It was never his pain to beginning with. The Virgo Saint felt too much of it where the memories when he felt Albafica in the Pisces Temple came flooding in his mind like a wave. Especially at night where it was more apparent when he senses this. Albafica’s aura was like a breeze most of the time.

A temple of cage, air of silence, a duty of peace he fulfilled which Athena could learn from them instead being reliant on human emotions, that would not help to aid the Holy War at all. A duty he does, and he did well not to fail, yet he never had a choice to do that.

He felt steps going away, towards the left where the gardens were.

Of course, he had to go. There was no business here. If he wanted to stay, he cannot make that choice. Or rather, he made that choice to not to choose that option, for humanity he swore to protect and that oath Asmita himself admits he does not understand. Humanity fear him to protect their own life – they left a wilted rose to die in his loneliness. The Virgo stood up and took three steps forward before stopping himself. These thoughts are haunting him again hence he focused how his breaths entered and left his lungs.

He never gives pity as he knew that would shame Albafica whose resolve was harder than any flowers in the garden. Albafica’s heart, he does not understand well but his soul was stronger. A warrior in his right. His story that was so hidden from everyone, was a book for Asmita to read. Pain was superficial and at every pause of the story he made, he brings his hand forward and close it as if he were holding someone else’s gentle hand. Now he strolled the garden with peace in his mind.

A panicked voice disturbed his rested smile. It was from Albafica. One of his flowers had weakened by Albafica’s poison in his garden. A door banged by desperate fists and shoulders bruised by pushing against the door for it to open, he heard it all. A scent of salt hit Asmita’s nose and sniffing, he did not want to believe this but Albafica was…crying?

An answer would not deliver him if he left Albafica in that situation hence he lifted his hand up and swipe them to the left. He heard a quiet thank you and Albafica rushed out grinding his teeth. Virgo Asmita after that incident spend his time occupied by mindfulness, knowing that the Pisces Saint will be back after dealing Manigoldo.


End file.
